


Shouyou Gets in a Fight With a Pole

by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty/pseuds/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: It's a normal day for the Karasuno men's volleyball team until their decoy gets in a fight with a metal pole and loses. Unfortunately, the team in turn has to deal with a grumpy and jealous Kageyama.





	

It was another typical day for the Karasuno men’s volleyball club. Practice was going as usual. They had warmed up and started practicing their receives. Now Coach Ukai was splitting everyone up into teams. Only this time the young coach had decided to switch things up by putting Hinata and Suga on the same team leaving Kageyama with Tanaka.

Hinata sighed in frustration about not getting to play with Kageyama and do their “Freak Quicks.” Only to then be reminded by Suga that it was a good way for him to practice spiking from other setters. He couldn’t just be able to play with Tobio after all. Said boy seemed to have similar feelings looking more annoyed than usual to the idea that he would have to deal with Tanaka and his shirt flying tendencies instead of Shouyou.

The game was going as expected. Both teams were playing just about equally well with Kageyama’s side only being ahead by 3 at this point. Having the two best receivers on the team probably helped that along. Noya and Daichi weren’t letting much get by them that day.

It was on the game winning point that it happened. Asahi was able to stop a spike from Tanaka and send the ball up for Suga to set. Hinata was sprinting full speed into his curving run trying to practice his delayed timing. When Hinata jumped he didn’t realize how close to the pole he was on the right side until it was too late. In mid-swing Hinata’s right leg smacked into the pole sending him flying to the ground with a loud thud.

“Hinata-kun! Are you ok?” Yachi squeaked running over with a towel and water bottle.

Hinata took it them gratefully from the small girl, “Thanks Yachi-san.” he said while trying to sit up only to fling back onto his back from the pain in his right leg only causing Yachi to freak out and more team members to crowd around him.

Noya was in his face in a flash, “Shouyou are you ok?” he asked laying his hand on the other boy's injured leg.

Kageyama noticed immediately and was none too pleased. The short pervert’s hand was way to high up Hinata’s thigh to be deemed normal. It put the dark haired boy into more of a sour mood than before. He crouched down next to Hinata as well trying to wedge himself closer.

Hinata noticed Kageyama’s presence and immediately leaned away fear flashing across his face as he spoke, “Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to run into the pole I promise!”

“Why are you yelling Dumb Ass?” Kageyama ground out through clenched teeth.

“I don’t want you to yell at me Bakageyma!”

Kageyama sighed placing his hand on top of Hinata’s head. The smaller boy flinching in preparation for the painful squeezing that always happens only to surprised when instead he felt long fingers ruffle up his hair.

“I won’t yell at you unless you’re actually hurt.”

Coach Ukai and Takeda ran up to the small circle that had formed around Hinata. Both wearing worried expressions once they saw the pain on the small middle blockers face.

“What the hell happened? We leave for 2 seconds and you manage to get hurt!” Ukai yelled exasperatedly.

“Shouyou was practicing his delayed spike when he ran into the pole with his leg.” Noya answered, still with his hands on Hinata’s thighs much to Kageyama’s dismay.

“Alright, that’s it I’m calling practice. We won’t be able to complete the next set of drills without everyone having a partner.” Coach Ukai sighed.

“Yes! Everyone clean up and call it a day.”

Takeda walked over to Hinata and crouched down next to him, “Hinata-kun, I don’t want you riding your bike home ok? We’ll send someone to walk you home. That way you can use them and the bike as a support for your leg. When you get home you need to tell your mom what happened ok? And if it doesn’t feel better by tomorrow morning or feels worse you should get an appointment to make sure it’s not a serious injury.”

Hinata nodded his head when Noya chimed in, “I can take him home. That’s what a senpai is for after all!”

Kageyama knew that Noya wasn’t trying to steal Hinata from him but it still pissed him off that he was touching his crush so casually.

“No that’s ok. I’ll take him home.” Kageyama wrapped an arm around Hinata to help him stand.

“Are you sure?” Noya asked which only irritated Kageyama more.

“Yes I’m sure!” Kageyama yelled causing the people around them to look over. “I mean…yes. He lives closer to me after all.” he said a little quieter.

Kageyama led Hinata to the stairs up to the club room sitting him down at the bottom step, “Stay here. I’ll get our bags.”

When he was making his way down he realized God was not on his side today as Yachi was now leaning on Hinata still freaking out and frantically asking him if he felt ok. He really shouldn’t be jealous. He knew that. Did Shouyou have a crush on Yachi? Highly likely from the way he acts around her. Did Kageyama care? Of course not, nope not at all. Not even a little bit.

Kageyama glared at the small blonde manager as he hoisted Hinata back up to his feet, “If you’re done we’ll be leaving now.” he grit out.

The walk to Hinata’s home was quiet. Hinata focusing on walking without putting too much pressure on his leg and Kageyama too mad at the world to make small talk.

That is until Shouyou finally had enough of his bad mood,”Bakageyama why did you yell at Yachi-san? You know how she gets sometimes.”

“I didn’t yell, she was just delaying us from getting home. It’s already getting dark and you live on the other side of the damn mountain.” Kageyama looked away from Hinata indignantly.

“Still that doesn’t mean you had to talk to a girl like that. Or even when you were glaring at Noya-senpai! Why did you glare at him? He was just trying to help!”

Kageyama whipped around to face Hinata knocking a bit off kilter, “Dumb Ass! That pervert was practically feeling you up! Of course I’m going to yell at him.”

Hinata looked up at him in confusion, “What are you talking about? Noya-senpai is not a pervert!”

“He had his hands on your thighs! Who does that? He shouldn’t touch you like that, so casually!” Kageyama yelled.

“He was not. Thighs are not a pervert spot! If anything his hands were basically on my knees…wait who said you could decide that for? He’s casual because we’re friends. I can have other friends that aren’t you ya know? I’m not your boyfriend!” Hinata yelled. Only after saying the last sentence did he stop and realize the impact of it. His face flushed at the awkwardness of the situation.

Kageyama didn’t say anything for a while, face flushed and eyes wide as he stared at the equally as flushed Hinata.

“What if…what if I want to be…” Tobio trailed off embarrassment kicking in.

“You what?” Hinata asked in disbelief.

Kageyama shuffled his feet a bit not meeting Shouyou’s gaze, “I uh…I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend.”

Hinata’s face grew impossibly redder at the statement, “You like me too?” Hopefulness could be heard in his voice.

Kageyama’s head shot up, “You mean…?”

Hinata looked away shyly, “Yeah…”

Kageyama moved on instinct. He reached forward turning Hinata’s face to look at him leaning down within a short distance of his face. Hinata seemed to catch on slowly closing his eyes and leaning up to meet the taller teen halfway. Their lips met timidly only barely skimming each other before they pulled back an inch as if testing the water. The second time their lips meet it is more sure. The kiss didn’t last long as neither boy had much experience in the department.

When they pulled apart Hinata had a dreamy look in his eyes, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“What do you think Dumb Ass?” Kageyama said irritatedly.

“Good.” Hinata replied giving Tobio a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I was so nervous to post this story. I've just recently gotten myself hooked on Haikyuu! and this popped into my head. This is my first story for this fandom. I would love your feedback. Hopefully this isn't the last time I post for this fandom.


End file.
